New Life
by ItDoesn'tMatterWhoIAm
Summary: Connor endures the hardship of a difficult, unexpected pregnancy. Only through Hank's encouragement does he find the strength to do what it takes to keep his unborn child alive. (*Mpreg within. Don't like? Don't read.)


Connor was sitting at his desk and staring at his terminal screen intently. Hank was sitting across from him and stared at the deviant android with a small smile on his face.

"So, how's life with a human infant?"

"Tiring."

"They need a lot more attention than android infants, don't they?"

"Yes they do."

"Is Clair sleep well?"

"Most nights."

"You look tired."

"My rest-mode has been disrupted repeatedly."

"Want me to help you out?"

"Clair is only eight months old. While I trust you as her honorary grandfather I don't want to pass her off to you to babysit because I need to sleep."

"Connor you're dead on your feet. Maybe you should take some time off."

"I don't want to take time off. I want to work."

"Why?"

"Clair's care is more expensive than that of her older siblings. I can't afford to take time off."

"Seriously? You're great with money, I think you can afford at least one day off to rest."

"I really can't."

"Whatever. Don't say I didn't tell you take a day off."

* * *

Over the next few weeks Connor was getting more and more tired. He was also spending more time to himself and didn't like going out into the field anymore.

Captain Fowler walked up to Connor and gave him an order. "Take the interrogation in one."

"Yes Captain."

Connor got up from his desk slowly and absentmindedly cupped his hand against his stomach as he walked. Once inside the interrogation room he sat down across from the suspect and began to question him.

Hank had been out on a case and returned in time to see Connor's desk empty. Figuring out where his deviant partner had gone Hank went to the observation room to watch the interrogation with curious interest.

Connor slid the photographic evidence toward the arrested suspect. "Why'd you kill him?"

"It's not a him. It's an IT." The angry man snarled.

"Alright, then why did you kill it?"

"Can't kill a machine. You can only break it."

"Then why did you break it?"

"I didn't like its face."

"That's unfortunate. You will be charged with murder."

"NO." Standing up from the table quickly the man managed to break his wrists free of the cuffs and flip the table over toward Connor. "Machines aren't alive!"

Hank rushed into the interrogation room as Connor fell back against the floor and up against the wall with his hands covering his stomach and pulling his knees up to his chest. Drawing his gun Hank managed to keep the man away from his partner long enough for Chris and Gavin to restrain the man and take him back to the holding cells. As the man was taken away Hank put his gun back into his holster and crouch in front of Connor.

"Are you hurt?"

"...No."

"What's wrong?"

Connor looked frightened as he straightened out his legs and pulled open his jacket to reveal the slight well of stomach. "...I'm expecting another android."

"Wait, what?!"

As if to explain things more clearly Connor flipped his tie over his shoulder and ran his hands over his rounded stomach, smoothing out the fabric of his shirt to make his distended belly more obvious. "...I'm pregnant."

"Fuck." Hank put his hand down on Connor's stomach.

"I'm not supposed to be able to carrying any more androids but I am."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because this isn't supposed to happen. My system didn't alert me to the pregnancy and I only realized what was happening when my belly began to distend two weeks ago. Two days ago I saw a technician who confirmed my pregnancy and my gestational rate. But she is malnourished."

"How far along? You look about five months, er, weeks big."

"Seven."

"Seven? But you're so small for seven weeks."

"Hank I don't think this one is going to make it."

"What? Why?"

"She is very underweight and she doesn't move."

"How can she be underweight?"

"My system doesn't recognize this pregnancy and so I've had to direct excess thirium into my womb manually. But I didn't know she was there until two weeks ago, when she was only five weeks old. She's very weak. I don't think she'll live long after she's born."

"Connor are you emotionally detaching yourself from her?"

"It's easier that way."

"First of all, no it's not. Second of all, you're going back on maternity leave. But I'll tell Fowler to let you stay behind a desk so you can keep working. If you're going to have two babies you'll need all the money you can get."

"You'd do that for me?"

"You're my friend, of course I would. And that way I can keep an eye on you."

"Thank you."

"Come on. Let's go talk to Fowler and then tomorrow I'm taking you to another clinic for another check up."

* * *

The next day Connor was laying on an exam table in a clinic with a technician running an ultra sound over his too small belly. The technician confirmed Connor's worst fears.

"She's holding on, but she's very small." The technician lightly patted Connor's stomach. "Have you felt any movement at all?"

"None."

"I don't like this."

Hank was in the exam room with Clair in his arms. "How do we help them both healthy?"

"More thirium."

"I'll see what I can do."

The technician turned the ultra sound off and pressed a tape measure over Connor's modest and too small bump. "No, I don't like this at all. You're about six inches smaller than average and you need to get some weight in this baby, now."

Connor sighed and wiped away a tear. "How?"

"Like I told your friend, more thirium."

"How much do I need to drink?"

"Essentially as much as you can stomach without getting sick. Don't hold back and I want to see you in one week to check your progress."

Connor's hand went to his stomach and remained there.

Hank stepped up to Connor and gave his friend a confident stare. "Don't give up on your baby Connor. She's a fighter like you."

* * *

Confined to his desk Connor resumed his case files only to have Hank push bottles of Thirium every hour, on the hour. As much as Connor hated to think of himself as 'pigging out' on the thirium he knew he needed to keep drinking in order to save his baby.

"Keep drinking."

Connor had finished his third bottle of thirium in just as many hours and his stomach felt full.

"Feel sick?"

"No. Just bloated."

Hank saw that Connor's belly was only a slight bump under his shirt instead of being the mound it should've been for being so far into his pregnancy.

"Drink another."

"I can't force the baby to put on all her weight at once."

"Doesn't hurt to try."

Opening a fourth bottle of thirium Connor began to drink the blue liquid slowly and grimaced as it filled his already full stomach.

"Don't drink until you puke. You're not at a kegger."

"Sorry."

"She still isn't moving?"

"No. And I can barely detect her heartbeat when she's sleeping."

"Connor don't give up hope. You're a great father and the fact that you managed to get pregnant again despite being told it was impossible means that kid is already a lot stronger than you're giving her credit for."

"Thanks Hank."

As the hours ticked by Connor finished off the fourth bottle of thirium and had just started on the fifth when he felt a strange pressure building up in his stomach. As he put his hand to the side of his belly to cradle it the deviant android gave Hank a strange look.

"What's up?"

"...I think it's working."

"The thirium?"

"Yeah. My stomach feels bigger."

Hank looked at the deviant's stomach around the desk. "Maybe."

Sitting back in his seat Connor ran his hands over his belly and noticed that the buttons on his shirt seemed more strained. Small patches of his artificial skin were showing through at the peak of his belly just around his bellybutton.

"Yeah, it does look like you got bigger."

Connor realized the pressure he was feeling was from the belt on his jeans becoming too tight. "Maybe gorging on thirium is the best option. Although I feel gross drinking so much of it so quickly."

"Do what you have to do to save your daughter."

"My daughter." Connor's hand rubbed over his distended belly with moderate affection. "That's right. This is my daughter."

By the time the shift ended Connor had consumed nine bottles of thirium and was on the verge of feeling sick. Putting both hands on his growing stomach Connor got up suddenly and clumsily walked over to the men's bathroom. Hank got up and followed after his partner.

Connor was leaning against the bathroom sink with his eyes closed in pain.

"Connor what's wrong?"

"My stomach! I think I drank too much thirium."

"Are you in pain?"

"A little." Standing upright from the sink Connor pulled back his jacket and revealed his less modest swell of a stomach.

"Whoa! I think you did get bigger. You look like your shirt is going to pop open."

Connor's hand slipped under his belly and made his way to his belt buckle. Loosening the buckle Connor gave his restrained stomach more room and with it the pain stopped.

"That helped. And it's embarrassing."

"Why? You're pregnant."

"But I had also been drinking thirium all day long like a glutton."

"Connor don't worry about it. Now it's the end of day so let me drive you over to your apartment so you can pay the babysitter and relax."

* * *

**One Week Later - Connor is eight weeks/months along.**

"Much better!" The technician measured Connor's belly and ran another ultrasound. "You put on the weight as I had hoped and now your baby is growing just as she should."

"She's stable?"

"Very."

"Then why isn't she moving?"

"She should soon. Give her time to build up her strength."

Connor rubbed his much bigger stomach and looked at the baby on the ultra sound.

"Hold on little one. You can make it."

* * *

Connor waddled into the bullpen and sat behind his desk with his big belly resting on his lap.

"You look like you're actually pregnant now."

"And I feel like it too."

"What did the technician say?"

"Everything is looking much better. The baby is bigger and her weight is ideal."

"...But?"

"She isn't moving."

"Maybe she got too big too fast and now she doesn't have the room to move."

"Seems plausible."

"Keep drinking that thirium. Don't stop now."

By the end of that shift Connor felt incredibly heavy and put his hand to the side of his belly. As he did the button on the front of his shirt over his bellybutton popped open and his outward bellybutton popped out!

Connor blushed a dark blue color and put his hand over the popped hem.

Hank saw what happened and laughed as he gave Connor his large wool coat to wear. "Connor it's okay. You're supposed to have a big belly."

"...Not this big. At least not this quick."

"Thought of any names?"

"...I've been calling her 'little one', but I think that should change."

"How about Lily?"

"Lily? I like it... Lily Heather."

"Where'd Heather come from?"

"I like the flower theme."

"Oh. Whatever, she's your kid."

* * *

**Connor's ninth and final week:**

Connor was awoken at two in the morning by Clair crying and a sharp pain in his lower belly. Sitting up on his bed Connor ran his hand over his full term belly and waddled into his daughter's room.

"I'm here Clair. I'll get you changed."

As Connor took care of the eight and half month old he felt a pressure welling up in his belly and he groaned in pain.

"No, not now Lily. It's too early in the morning."

Finishing with Clair's diaper change Connor carried his daughter back to her crib and felt more pressure welling up inside his stomach.

"No, no, no..."

As Clair was placed back in her crib Connor felt his stomach drop down and his center of gravity shifted.

"Please hold on until tomorrow, Lily. Just one more day so I can at least carry you the full nine weeks."

Informing the babysitter of her potential 'overtime' Connor put on a black t-shirt and a Detroit Police department hoodie over his massive belly. Waddling out of his apartment Connor made his way to his small car and drove to the precinct. As he made his way to the bullpen Connor felt his belly tighten a little but it wasn't anything alarming.

"Hank."

"Connor. Jeez, you look ready to pop."

"I think I am."

"Want me to take you to the clinic?"

"Not just yet. I want to carry Lily for one more day."

"What're you going to do? Cross your legs and hold her in?"

"I hope not."

"Sit down. And you tell me the moment anything happens."

As Connor sat down behind his desk he rubbed his hand over his large belly and sighed. Just as he felt like he was going to forget about his condition he felt a little bulge under his hand and he rolled back in his seat.

"Connor?"

"Hank. I felt her."

"Felt what?"

"Lily. She finally kicked."

"I told you she's a fighter."

Connor smiled and then winced as he felt another pressure in his belly and finally his water breaking. "...Hank?"

"What?"

"My water broke."

"Shit. Let's get you to the clinic."

Connor stood up slowly only to groan loudly and lean against his desk.

"Contraction?"

Nodding Connor rubbed his hand over his stomach to try to soothe the discomfort. "Big one."

"Then I'm calling an ambulance."

As he let his breath Connor groaned again and fell to his knees.

"Shit! What the fuck?"

"Hank! Lily wants to be born NOW."

"Fuck. Okay, I'm taking you to an interview room."

"What? Why?"

"You're not giving birth in the bullpen!"

"But I-" A third contraction hit him hard and he felt the baby slipping down into the birth canal rapidly. "You're right!"

Hank all but hoisted Connor up to his feet and dragged him into the room out of sight. "Breathe through it."

"Hank, I've never had labor this fast before."

"Didn't you say your body didn't even know you were pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe that's why your body is freaking out right now."

"I hope-" Fourth contraction stole his words.

Hank waited for the contraction to end before he helped Connor to lay over the table in the middle of the room and helped Connor slip off his hoodie.

"Sorry Connor. I have to remove your jeans."

"I know."

As the fifth contraction tightened his belly Connor breathed rapidly and clutched at his stomach. "Lily wants out!"

"Alright kid, you know what to do." Hank propped Connor's legs up and draped the hoodie over the android's legs. "Shit! The head's right there! Push!"

Connor bore down and pushed with all his strength and was rewarded with a burning pain. As Hank eased the head out Connor panted and pushed his hands against the top of his belly.

"Almost out. Push for the shoulders."

With the second push the small baby was brought into the world and Connor felt all of the pain and pressure in his belly finally ease up.

"Hank?" Connor lifted his head and looked at Hank who was holding the newborn androids in his hands. "Why isn't she crying?"

"I don't know."

Sitting up as best as he could Connor took Lily from Hank's hands and looked down at his newborn daughter. Pressing his ear to her plastimetal chest Connor heard nothing but knew what to do. Pressing his fingers against the center of Lily's chest he compressed her tiny thirium-pump until it began to pump on its own. As the pump activated Lily let out a shrill cry and her artificial skin generated over her frame.

"Lily... You made it."

Hank smiled brightly and used the hoodie to wrap up the newborn. "A fighter until the end."

"Thank you for encouraging me not to give up on her." Connor was on the verge of crying. "Now that I have her I can't imagine my life without her."

**-End**(?)

*****feel free to continue this story, just don't kill anyone off. I want to see how far this story goes! Take it away my fellow writers!


End file.
